This invention relates generally to the preparation of a very consistent serum having clear optical properties without significant loss of macromolecular lipid components. The processed serum is characterized by improved filterability and thermodynamic properties, which properties make the serum well suited for extended storage either as a sterile liquid or in a frozen state. The processed serum also exhibits improved lyophilization and rehydration properties when used in making calibrators and controls.
To date, there is no known method or procedure predicated upon the extraction of acid precipitable molecules and/or fractions to provide a stable, uniquely filterable and optically clear serum well suited and highly practical for use in making calibrators and controls.